herobrinecreepedmeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
HerobrineCreepedMeOut Wiki
n i h c t o n d da t Welcome to the HerobrineCreepedMeOut Wiki We Believe. Do you Believe in the Lord Herobrine? We Do. No..It isn't. It can't be. Herobrine? RECENT? This is quoted from a friend on a site. We were talking and goofing off about Minecraft, when one of them posts this. We were laughing our heads off, but then I reread it. White eyes? Who does that remind you of? Do you believe? PS: OOC means O'ut '''O'f 'C'haracter Reply #158 December 30, 2013, 04:47:30 PM OOC: So this happened today, my cousin told me he saw a dark blue horse with white eyes and couldn't ride or tame it (cough noobs cough), he then used the rope and went in a random direction, turns, and there's no horse xD but I'm not really sure if he's telling the truth, trying to find the horse, I will post the seed later, you have to go in the desert to find a plain biome or something.. I didn't find any strange horse yet but I did find a village that had a diamond horse armor xD I believe u - pigsloveherobrine '''Kitty_Cola ''I ''believe in Herobrine. I saw him. I was in my house and i went out to my cow farm and i was in hardcore. He was moving like a human and he stabbed me i had half a heart then all my cows just... died. I died forever more. (on that world) crazy cousin My cousion is crazy about hero brine. He spelt hero brine out of nether wrack and set it on fire. He even has the hero brine skin. Once I saw him. -pigsloveherobrine Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. herobrines story HEROBRINES STORY Hero brine is notches dead brother. He takes leaves of trees. He can also poses animals and spawn hostial mobs. Hero brine was playing in the mines when notch got fed up and pushed hero brine in the lava. Hero brine felt so lonely and useless. About five years later he found a chest in the mines. The chest contained a book. The book read ' you are the one' t. Later that day he deied in a real car crash so notch put himim the game as a ghost.the next time someone mocked him he became herobrine - pigsloveherobrine hero brine encounters Post your encounters here. I was in a chest then boom! I was in a room with creepers heads and TNT then he lit it on fire I was in the woods then I saw his head behind a birch tree. After that my game crashed. I never saw him again. I spawned a new world and there was like 50 sand pyramids. = herobrine encounter 15 feb = i was playing on vanila minecraft. i made a herobrine shrine. behind the fire i saw his face. my game crashed. when i loged back my snow golem was dead and doors kept opening and closing. and check out my youtube chanel pigsloveherobrine coming soon! =happy birthday= Minecraft is celebrating its second birthday on Xbox. All skin packs are half price! And they're realesing the second birthday skin pack aswell and all birthday skin packs are free! So help minecraft celeabrate its second birthday! :-) - pigsloveherobrine herobrine novel Paranormal diary My boss is a ghost! hi Im eloenora a big minecraft fan from Sweden. but.. I have a secret my boss is herobrine! I met him on Xbox when he was a normal player but the story of how he became herobrine is in a another book. so here are some of my adventures with him. day 41 6:00 PM zombie pig men are chasing me. great... lucky I have speed but it doesn't last long. I was playing on a GTA server and if you don't know, when you kill someone pig men spawn and chase you, which is not very nice. I was on low health too. This was not looking good. Ouch i took more damage! wait a sec, I'm eloenora, herobrines sidekick, this was not how I was going down! Using my powers, I bounced back of a wall and smashed into the window of a tall flat. once again my powers saved me. but the pig men would soon catch up with me. rapidly I raced into the elevator. do di do door do bi go bop bie went the elevator music. "door opening." it called in its robotic voice. It didnt need to tell me twice. I rushed out of the elivator realising I was on the top floor. Pigmen were quicker on this mod pack so I didnt know how long it would take them to reach me. "what to do, what to dooo?" I thought. any moment now, pigified zombies would come racing up the stairs. There one thought, me. I wished herobrine was on but sadly he was at a dinner party with his brother notch. By pigsloveherobrine. this is copyrighted if you copy this you will be sued. Work in progress. Screenshot_2014-02-19-14-15-14-1.png Screenshot_2014-02-19-16-23-18-1.png Herobrine.png Heronbrine- evil 84442 1275323.jpg